Visionary
by Ascanius
Summary: One afternoon in Rome, two people meet by chance in a small café. One is a celebrated Vampire Slayer. The other is a psychic reevaluating his life.
1. Chapter I

**Readers: **Just in case you're worried, I'm still in the process of writing my other stories. I just wanted to shoot this one out there, since it was in my head for a while. It's going to be two chapters and that's it. Just a diversion.

And, as always: The television series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all related characters and materials belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy and UPN. You'll have to guess at the other character..

* * *

"So, what's the plan for tonight? 

"I don't know, Dawn," Buffy said nonchalantly. "I thought I'd stay in, catch a movie or something."

"Come on, Buffy. Just because you're not with The Immortal anymore doesn't mean you can't have fun."

"I _am_ having fun. Look, we both just broke it off because I'm not ready for a serious relationship yet."

"I'm not asking you to pick out a wedding dress," Dawn said. "I'm just saying there are other guys to see out there. _Normal_ guys."

"I think it's time I took a break from all that; to just be comfortable where I'm at right now. And to add to my comfortable feeling, I'm getting another chai."

"Get me one, too," Dawn said as Buffy went to get the refills. "And don't forget a shot of vanilla. And get some cinnamon, too. Oh, and not too hot."

* * *

Johnny picked up his coffee from the counter and started walking toward a table, trying to grip his cane, cup, and cell phone in his hands. 

"Yeah, Bruce, I'm enjoying myself here so far. Then again, it's only been two days."

Johnny had decided it was time for a break two weeks ago. Being accused of murder had that effect on people. His subsequent arrest, arraignment, and exoneration made him realize that he hadn't really seen where his life was going. He had been so busy trying to stop the end of the world that he forgot he was still in it. He decided that he needed a vacation, time to reenergize and focus on whom he was and what he was doing.

"Yeah, well, you need it," Bruce said. "After everything that happened you need a little recharge. Still, the town ain't the same without you."

"I'll be back in two weeks. For right now, though, it's time to relax."

"Maybe spend time with those hot Italian women?" Bruce quipped.

"Hey, who knows, bro?"

Laughing, Bruce decided to bid his friend goodbye for the day as he prepared for his. "Alright, man. I'll talk to you later."

"Take care…"

"For crying out loud, Dawn, I got…" Buffy shot back.

"Buffy, watch…!" Dawn yelled right before she saw her sister unknowingly collide with a man on a cell phone.

The man dropped his drink and cane on the ground in surprise, still holding on to his phone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Buffy exclaimed.

"No, it's alright. I'll just get another one."

"Here, let me get that for you," Buffy said sheepishly bent down to pick up the coffee and cane. She had thoughtlessly bumped into a man and spilled his drink. All because she was paying attention to her demanding younger sister.

"You don't have to…"

"No, it was my fault. I wasn't paying attention," Buffy replied as she was getting up.

Johnny looked at the young woman with a start. She was slim and athletic, with blond hair that was brightened by the sunlight through the windows of the café. But what killed him was the smile; it was the kind he saw on only a few women, one that you couldn't forget. "You're American?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah. You too?"

"Yeah. I'm here on a vacation of sorts," he replied.

"Well, I'm living here with my sister. Say, I'm really sorry about the drink. I'll get you another one."

_What the hell, Johnny; go for it_. "No, that's alright. I'll just get another. You were getting something, too?"

"No, I couldn't let you. I was the clumsy one," Buffy replied.

"It's no problem. What were you getting? I can bring them to your table. It's no problem, really."

"Um…" Buffy replied, hesitating. "It was, uh, two chais: one with cinnamon and vanilla."

"Alright, two chais coming up," Johnny replied.

"You really don't…" Buffy started to say.

"Like I said," Johnny interrupted. "It's no problem."

"Okay…" Buffy replied before she started to make her way back to her sister.

"Nice going, klutz," Dawn quipped.

"Hey, if you hadn't been so demanding I would have seen him," Buffy shot back.

"Super strength, super agility, and super-klutziness all in one Slayer package."

"Ha, ha," Buffy replied sarcastically.

"What's he doing anyway?"

"He's bringing our drinks back, Dawn."

"Wait, you knock his drink on the floor and he's paying for all of us? Oh, he's smooth _and_ generous." A few minutes later, Dawn got a better look at his face as the man approached the table. "And cute, too," she whispered to Buffy. Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Here you are: two chais, one with vanilla and cinnamon."

"Thanks. You really didn't have to," Buffy responded.

"No, it was my pleasure," Johnny replied.

"Thanks," Dawn replied as she picked up her chai. Looking at her watch, she exclaimed, "Ah, I'm late!"

"For what?" Buffy asked.

"For that thing, you know… that thing," Dawn was scrambling, picking up her purse and holding on to her cup.

"Dawn, wait…" Buffy replied.

"See you, sis," Dawn said quickly as she left toward the exit, giving a 'thumbs up' to Buffy before leaving.

_That little sneak. She doesn't have a 'thing' she's late for,_ Buffy thought.

"I guess it's just us then," Johnny said.

"Yeah. Look, I'm going to get going."

"No, please stay," Johnny pleaded.

"No, I should get going."

"I just want to sit and talk for awhile, if that's alright."

"Look, Mr. uh..." Buffy said, realizing she and the man never properly introduced themselves.

"Smith. John Smith," he replied.

Buffy looked at the man questioningly. The name seemed so… plain… and normal. "Really?"

"Yeah, really," the man remarked.

"Mr. Smith…"

"Look, I'm not some crazy guy or anything like that. I just, you know, would like to talk for awhile. Besides, would you refuse an injured man?"

"Injured?" Buffy inquired.

"Yeah, I think that coffee scalded my fingers," he replied, smiling.

Chuckling, Buffy just looked at him. He looked innocent enough, and it was as blindingly bright out. _Well, at least he's not a vampire._ Acquiescing, she decided it wouldn't hurt to sit and talk. "Alright, I guess so."

Smiling, Johnny said, "Thanks, Ms…."

"Summers. Buffy Summers."

Johnny looked quizzically at her. The name was so… unusual… and somewhat daring. "Really?"

"Yeah, really," Buffy replied, repeating Johnny's remark. Sitting down, Buffy asked, "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, how about where you're from in the States."

"Sunnydale, California," Buffy answered.

"Sunnydale? Wait, wasn't it the place where that big sinkhole happened last year?" Johnny asked.

"One and the same," Buffy replied.

"Oh, sorry about bringing that up," Johnny said apologetically. "Wow, this conversation started out all wrong,"

"No, it's okay. Most of the people got out before it went under. Some didn't."

Johnny saw the look on the woman's face. He quickly decided to move on to something more pleasant before she thought sitting down with him wasn't worth it. "So, what do you do for a living?"

"I'm, uh, a recruiter. For a private organization," Buffy replied, hoping he bought it.

"Really? Does it usually take you around the world?"

"Now it does," Buffy quipped, laughing internally at her own joke. "But me and my sister have only been living here for a year. Seemed like the right place to be."

"Well, I like it so far, even though I've only been here two days," Johnny replied.

Buffy decided it was her turn to ask the questions. "So, where are _you_ from, John?"

"Maine, near Bangor."

"What do you do there?"

"I'm, uh, a consultant. I used to be a schoolteacher."

"Really?" Buffy was shocked. She didn't remember any of her schoolteachers being as handsome as John was. She began to think that maybe she would have enjoyed it more if they were. Brushing aside the thought she asked, "So what made you change jobs?"

"Oh," Johnny replied. "I just realized I had other talents."

And for the next hour, the two talked. Buffy realized a little bit more into the conversation that she was enjoying the man's company. They talked about a myriad of things: childhood, hometowns, and pretty much anything else that _didn't_ have to do with their respective "professions". It was then Buffy looked at her watch.

"Oh, I have to get going, John," she said quickly as she gathered her purse.

"Wait, Buffy. I want to see you again, maybe tonight."

"I… really don't think that's a good idea. Look, John, I just got out of a… well, some kind of a relationship. I'm really not looking to see anybody."

"Buffy," Johnny replied. "I'm leaving in two weeks. I'm not asking you to register and pick out china. I just want to spend the evening with a beautiful woman. Things that happened recently made me realize that I need to take value of what's important in life. You know, to seize the day."

"Be careful, that advice has gotten people in trouble before," Buffy quipped.

"Well, not today it won't. Just one evening and you'll never have to see me again." Buffy just looked at him, unsure of what to do. "Remember," he said. "injured man."

Laughing, Buffy relented yet again. "Okay, one date. You can pick me up at eight tonight." Taking out a slip of paper and a pen, she wrote down the address and name of her apartment building and her phone number. "That's where I'm staying. Call me if you need directions." She handed the slip of paper to Johnny, who touched her hand when he took it. It was then he received a vision.

It was night and Buffy was in some sort of building. It was run-down, like an old warehouse. Something that looked like it was out of a horror movie towered over her, holding a metal pipe. There was a girl chained to one of the supporting pillars with a gag around her mouth. Buffy was hanging upside down, like she was in a trap. The thing approached her, swinging with all his might toward the back of Buffy's head, unbeknownst to her. As soon as it connected, Johnny was brought out of the vision only to see Buffy walking toward the exit of the café.

"See you tonight, John," she said as she left.

Looking worried, Johnny only hoped that he would.

* * *

The television series, The Dead Zone and all characters related are properties of Lions Gate Television, Piller2, USA Network Inc. 


	2. Chapter II

**To my readers:** This was a one-shot deal. I just needed a little breather form writing my other stories. There is just no viable way I can justify pairing these two on big adventure. If someone else can, you're welcome to try. Hope you enjoy.

Sorry for the reposting, but I get really anal about details in my story and if I miss one, I'm like Adrian Monk.

* * *

Johnny was worried for the rest of the day. He was troubled by what he'd seen and wanted to warn Buffy before it happened. Luckily, he had her cell phone number. Unluckily, she had it turned off. 

It was only a few more hours until eight o'clock and Johnny couldn't get the images out of his head. Buffy was facing something that didn't look remotely human. Its face was a mass of rough and scarred flesh, with elongated teeth. The eyes were deep red, like blood. He didn't have a clue as to why Buffy would even be in front of such a thing, but he was determined to see his vision _not_ come to pass.

* * *

Buffy was running late. The meeting with The Watchers' Council's Italian representatives went longer than she hoped. She took a cab home, forgetting to check her cell phone for any messages. She honestly didn't even know why she was rushing for a guy she hardly knew. Then again, there was something about him that was warm and friendly. He was bold, but not pushy. He was charming, yet seemed genuine. Maybe he wasn't going to be 'boyfriend' material at this stage in her life, but she certainly thought he was at least worth a fun evening. 

"Dawn, I'm home!"

"Hey, Buffy. Wow, you're in a rush," she observed.

"Yeah, I'm going out with that guy from the café."

"Aha! See, you should let me hook you up more."

"One date does not a matchmaker make," Buffy quipped as she hurried to get ready. "I don't even know why I agreed."

"I do. He was pretty cute. And he had that whole cane thing working for him."

"Yeah, it was kind of sexy," Buffy admitted.

"When is he coming?" Dawn asked.

"Eight," Buffy replied.

"Buffy, you've got twenty minutes. Plus, he's a guy. Chances are he'll be running late anyw…" She was interrupted by the buzzer to the apartment going off. Dawn went over to the intercom and spoke through it.

"Who is it?"

"It's John," he replied quickly.

Taking her finger off the button, Dawn yelled out to Buffy. "Buffy! John's downstairs."

"What! He's twenty minutes early!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know. Smooth, generous, cute, _and_ early. I sure can pick 'em." She pressed the intercom button again and spoke through. "I'll buzz you in, John."

Johnny journeyed upstairs to the apartment and knocked on the door. He only hoped that the events in his vision hadn't transpired. When the door opened, he saw the girl who was at the café with Buffy earlier. _Her sister_, he thought.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey, come on in. I'm Dawn," she said as she introduced herself. She stuck out her hand.

"Is Buffy in?" Johnny quickly asked, bypassing the young girl's handshake.

While Dawn thought he was a bit rude, she nevertheless said, "Yeah, she's getting ready."

Johnny was relieved. Buffy was all right, meaning that he still had a chance to avert disaster.

"I'll be ready in a few minutes!" Buffy yelled from her bedroom.

"Take your time," Johnny replied.

Suddenly, Buffy's cell phone went off. Dawn went to the table to pick it up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"I want to speak to the Slayer," the voice said. It was gravelly and menacing. Dawn tensed up. She walked over to Buffy's room and said, "Buffy, it's for you."

Johnny waited anxiously as Dawn disappeared into the room. He saw the seriousness on Dawn's face and started to think that the phone call was the catalyst for what he saw in his vision. A few seconds later, Buffy came out of the bedroom, a resolved look on her face. She gathered up a black bag and walked toward the door.

"I'm sorry, John, but something's come up," she said as she opened the front door. "I have to get going. Maybe take a rain check on our date?"

"Buffy…"

"Sorry, John. I have to go." As Buffy closed the door, Johnny reached for it to stop her. Touching the handle at the same time she did, he received another vision. It was just like before; Buffy was hanging upside down before being struck in the head. The next thing he saw was her body in an alley, the blunt force trauma wound to her head covering her face in blood.

When he came out of his vision, Buffy was already down the steps and outside the apartment doors. He searched for a way in his mind to stop her from going to her destination.

"Sorry, John," Dawn said apologetically. "She was looking forward to this date. She'll probably call you when she gets back."

"She's going to die tonight."

"What?" Dawn asked incredulously, hoping he was making some poor attempt at humor.

"She's walking into a trap tonight. She'll be killed."

Dawn looked at Johnny in surprise, then anger. "How do you know?" she asked. "Did you set her up or something? What did you do?" In her rage, she pushed Johnny against the door. Trying to steady himself, Johnny caught her hands briefly. Another vision came.

He was swarmed in bright green glow. It was so beautiful and powerful, like nothing he'd ever seen before. He felt it run though him, the feeling ethereal. The vision then shifted to a nighttime setting upon a tall uneasy structure. He saw a younger-looking Dawn chained to end of the platform on the tower, where a deranged figure stood in front of her with a knife. The man slashed at her sides. "Shallow cuts, shallow cuts," he said as he went about his cruel task.

"Shallow cuts, shallow cuts," Johnny repeated as he came out of his vision.

It was then that Dawn recoiled in horror. She went over to the weapons chest and grabbed a sword. She pointed the end at Johnny, staying a healthy distance away from him.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked in anger.

"Look, I'm not here to hurt you or your sister."

"Oh, really?" she said skeptically.

"Look, I'm a psychic," Johnny said.

"What?"

"I'm a psychic," he repeated. "I get visions when I touch people and I saw your sister getting killed tonight. I'm not a danger, I swear. I even help the police with my visions."

"Wait a minute. John, that's your name, right?" Johnny nodded. "What's your last name?"

"Smith. My name's Johnny Smith."

"Wait, you're that guy who came out of a coma and started seeing stuff, aren't you? I came across an article on you a year ago. I thought you were a fake."

"Believe me, I wish I were. But I'm not, and we need to get to your sister. Where's she going?" Johnny asked.

"Some warehouse," Dawn said. "A girl named Sofia is being held there and the guy wants Buffy." Dawn grabbed another sword from the chest and a black holding case to put them in. "We better move out."

They quickly hailed a cab and paid the cabbie more money to speed toward the destination, telling him it wasan emergency. They caught up to the building just in time to see Buffy enter in. Paying the cabbie, Dawn and Johnny exited the cab with the weapons bag. As soon as the cabbie left, she brought out the swords and handed one to Johnny.

"You're not serious," he said.

"Oh, you bet I am," she replied. "Come on."

Walking as fast as he could with his cane toward the small warehouse, they entered in only to see Buffy get literally swept off her feet by the chain rope and Sofia bound and gagged. They saw a figure emerge from the shadows with a metal pipe behind Buffy.

"Buffy, behind you!" Dawn yelled.

Buffy turned around quickly to see the metal pipe coming toward her. She reached out and intercepted it. She pushed the demon back, but the push had little power as she was hanging upside down. Dawn ran toward the demon, lifting up her sword to deliver a killing blow, but it was parried and Dawn was pushed to the side.

Johnny saw what happened and yelled out, "Hey!" Standing a few feet from the beast he dropped his cane and held his sword up defensively. He started to back up and the demon swung the pipe at him. Unfortunately, since Johnny had no sword training and wasn't prepared for the strength of the blow, he dropped his weapon. The demon moved in close and grabbed with one hand, saying, "Weak human." He then proceeded to throw Johnny through the air and onto the floor. Turning back around toward Buffy and Dawn, the fiend stomped over to them. Dawn, seeing no other alternative, yelled at Buffy.

"Buffy, catch!"

Dawn had thrown the sword to Buffy, who caught it. Using her well-developed abdominal muscles, she lifted herself up and twisted in the air, swiping at the demon's head. The thing fell down to his knees, his head separated from his neck. Johnny had gotten up and walked over to Dawn and Buffy. He helped get Sofia out of her bonds and made sure Dawn was okay.

"Is everyone alright?" he asked.

"Yeah," both Sofia and Dawn replied.

"Um, guys," Buffy said. "Can you get me down? I think I'm going to throw up."

* * *

Dawn had seen to it that both she and Sofia would be walking to Buffy's apartment together. Buffy had thought it best if the girl recuperated at her place after her brush with death. As they were standing outside on the sidewalk, Buffy and Johnny talked.

"Listen, Johnny, I'm sorry about tonight. I certainly didn't plan on this."

"Neither did I."

"I understand if you don't want to see me again," Buffy said sadly.

"On the contrary," Johnny replied. "I believe we still have a date to finish."

"What?"

"Hey, I was promised one evening with a beautiful woman."

"Really? So what am I going to do for the night?' she joked.

Chuckling, Johnny said, "Come on. You can show me around Rome."

Buffy smiled at that. At the same time, she was stunned. After an experience that would have normally scared just about anyone off, Johnny had no problem continuing the planned outing. She knew most guys would have avoided her like the plague.

"Look, about tonight…" Buffy started to explain as they were walking.

"Buffy…" Johnny interrupted. "I don't understand everything I saw tonight and I'm not sure I really want to right now. I got a lot of it from the visions I saw and I'm comfortable leaving it at that."

"Fair enough," Buffy replied. Searching for another topic, she said, "So, psychic detective, huh?"

"Yeah, my 'consulting' job."

"How did that happen?" she asked.

"I was in a car accident; it left me in a coma for six years. Some part of my brain got activated and now I see things when I touch people. I've only had my visions for two years, ever since I came out of the coma."

"Wow, six years. You missed out on some stuff. Well, maybe not the 'Macarena'."

"Yeah. The way I hear it, plenty of people would've _liked _to have been in a coma for that."

"My sister wanted me to start seeing some normal guys."

"I'm normal?" Johnny asked incredulously.

"Compared to a lot of the guys I've dated, you really are," she replied.

"Wow," Johnny said. "That's really, _really_ sad."

"Tell me about it. So, why did you go by John?" she asked.

"Well, when three women kidnap you, one of whom wants to bear your children, you tend to try and downplay yourself."

"Wow. That's just disturbing," Buffy remarked.

"More disturbing was having one of them actually be a male killer masquerading as a female reporter."

Buffy just looked at him quizzically.

"Believe me, you had to be there," he said.

"And thankfully I wasn't." Shifting again from the disturbing talk, she set out to relax the mood. "So, Mr. Smith, tell me something to prove you're psychic," she challenged playfully.

"Aside from saving your life?"

"Ah, that's child's play. I want to know something really juicy, like… how this date is going to end."

Johnny laughed at the notion… until he saw her face. Buffy smiled and raised eyebrows, seeing if he would follow through. "You're serious," he replied

"Go for it, Johnny."

Seeing he wasn't getting out of this one, he said, "Alright." Looking at Buffy, he reached out and touched her hand. The vision came to him. They were both standing at the door to her apartment, kissing each other. The kiss they shared was friendly, yet tender, lasting a few seconds. Coming out of the vision, Johnny just smiled.

"What?" Buffy asked. "What did you see?"

Johnny still smiled.

"Come on, you're smiling. Tell me," Buffy pleaded.

Johnny just smiled some more and turned to continue their walk.

"You're not going to tell me, are you?"

"Nope."

"Ugh! Psychics…" Buffy remarked. "Come on, Johnny, tell me."

And the two walked on through the romantic streets of Rome, laughing with each other and casting the cares of their lives away for the night.

**The End**


End file.
